An Idiotic Love Story
by The IllumAnatee
Summary: Minami Shimada absolutely hates Akihisa Yoshi. Always making comments about her chest, always being... Well stupid. So, stupid that Minami took his first kiss from hi- I mean she attempted to break his back tons of times! Yeah. When Minami and Akihisa are now destined to be in Class 3-F, can love actually... Occur?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Baka to Test fic! Whoohoo!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the characters!**

* * *

_An Idiotic Love-Story- Chapter 1: Fated to Be Together_

* * *

Minami Shimada never believed in love. She never understood the concept of love. Yeah, she loved her parents and her younger sister named Hazuki. But, they were so kind and generous to her, plus they were her own flesh and blood!

That sounded gross.

Anyways, when they moved to Japan, Minami thought that she wasn't going to find the meaning of love there either.

* * *

Then here's Akihisa Yoshi, an idiot that came into class on the very first day...

Wearing his Sister's seifuku shirt[1].

Minami immediately knew that she wasn't going to be friends with this...

This...

Idiot.

Yeah, idiot.

* * *

_Would you like to be my friend?_

That was what he asked her.

Minami was surprised, how could an idiot like him, know French?

But, that wasn't what she first thought.

At first, she thought that she was the idiot.

How could she not have known that he wanted to be her friend?

But, she was rude to him but-

_He didn't mind that._

* * *

She remembers when she first kissed Akihisa.

Then she remembers that she did it in front of her rival-

I mean, friend, Mizuki Himeji.

Yeah, friend.

Then she managed to get Akihisa tortured by the FFF Inquisition.

Not the best timing, but, hey-

She got her feelings out.

* * *

He helped her face her fears...

And Miharu.

But, mostly her fears.

But, then he helped Himeji and she confessed her feelings...

Which he most likely heard.

She was s_uch _an idiot.

* * *

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

Minami Shimada groaned as she opened her eyes to see the giant doe-like eyes of her little sister, Hazuki Shimada.

"Hazuki," Minami rubbed her eyes, sitting up. "What are you doing?"

"Hurry up, sleepy-head! Or else you'll lose more time before you head to your test!"

"Yeah, okay." Minami rolled her eyes before pulling her blanket over head again-

Wait.

Test.

Time.

Lose.

"AH!" Minami yelled as she zoomed out of her room, quickly taking a shower, getting into clothes, eating breakfast, then running out of the door.

"Dammit!" Minami cursed, as she angrily bit a piece of toast in her mouth. "I forgot about the placement test today!"

Minami managed to get a good running pace until-

WHAM!

"Ow!" Minami hissed, as she fell on the ground.

"S-sorry! Are you oka- WAIT! SHIMADA?!"

Minami looked up to see...

"Akihisa!? You idiot!" Minami yelled...

As she tried to break Akihisa's spine.

"M-Minami! Stop breaking me! We have to hurry!"

Wait.

Akihisa made sense for once.

"Well come on then!" Minami stood up, taking Akihisa's wrist and dashing off.

"S-SLOW DOWN!" Akihisa yelled.

"CAN'T!" Minami replied.

The two hurried towards Fumizuki, the doors are still open. "We're going to make it!" They both smiled-

Until they saw Tetsujin going in front of the doorway.

"Crap! Iron Man!" Akihisa whispered.

"YOSHI! SHIMADA! WHY ARE YOU TWO LATE?!"

_Crap! The door's closing! _Minami thought, watching Takahashi-sensei closing the door very slowly.

The two quickly mumbled their excuses as Tetsujin sighed as he walked into the academy, with Akihisa and Minami following him.

Until, the closed the door before they could get in.

"No way..." Minami mumbled.

"We didn't make it in..." She sighed, looking at the school's hallways through the door's glass.

"Well, there is one thing to be happy about," Akihisa smiled.

Minami's eyes narrowed as she glared at the idiot.

"And what may that be?!"

"We're definitely going to be in the same class agai- Wait, wait waitwait, MINAMI NO!"

Akihisa's screams pierced the skies as Minami proceeded to break his back.

But, Akihisa did have a point(Even if she didn't want to tell him).

They were fated to be together.

* * *

**This was probably really bad and cheesy wow I am so sorry**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sooo happy that this fic is getting great reception so far! You guys are great!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the characters!**

* * *

_An Idiotic Love-Story- Chapter 2: The First Day_

* * *

Minami sighed as she walked into Class 3-F. _Great, _She thought as she looked around. _Class F still remains to look like a dump._

She let out a deep sigh before sitting down in the back.

"Nice to see a familiar face again," A familiar voice said to her.

"Oh, hey Sakamoto." Minami gave him a small wave. [This is **Sakamoto Yuuji**. **Former Class Representative of Class 2-F.**]

"How did you get in here, Shimada?" Yuuji asked. "I thought you were able to get into Class 3-B." Minami let out a small sigh.

"Well... I accidentally woke up late on the day of the placement test." Minami chuckled nervously.

"Oh." That was all Yuuji said.

"Hello." A boy with blue hair appeared out of nowhere. [This is **Tsuchiya "Muttsulini" Kouta. He runs the Fumizuki Black** **Market****.**]

"Oh, hey Tsuchiya." Minami greeted, as she continues to look at the front of the classroom.

"Why, hello there again." A boy(?) strutted in, who had short brown hair and green eyes. [This is **Kinoshita Hideyoshi. A member of the drama club who is also female.**]

"Ah, hey there Hideyosh-"

"A-Ah! S-sorry I'm late!"

Mizuki Himeji. Minami mentally glared at Himeji. Yeah, she was friends with Himeji and yeah, she was one of the smartest kids in school.

But, she's in an obstacle.

"Ah, hello Minami-chan!" Mizuki greeted, her pink hair bouncing lightly. [This is **Mizuki Himeji. One of the smartest students in the school and Minami's rival for Akihisa's love.**]

Ah, yes. Mizuki Himeji.

How much did Minami love and LOATHE the pinkette?

She loved her 50% of the time and the other 50% is her wanting Mizuki to be dead. Yep, quality friendship right there.

But, why would Mizuki be in Class 3-F? I mean, she most likely did go to the placement test, right?

Right...?

"Oh, hey guys-Wait, Himeji you're in here too?!"

Aki came into the classroom.

"Hi Akihisa!" Mizuki smiled brightly at Akihisa, which made Minami sort-of uncomfortable. That was always something with Mizuki, she always made Minami uncomfortable about everything. If it was with her body or Mizuki's aura, it made Minami sort-of paranoid that she's out to get her or something.

But, Minami usually brushed off those feelings. I mean, after all, her and Mizuki are great friends! Unless, you know, when Akihisa and dating are mentioned in the same sentence.

Then all hell goes loose.

"Good morning, Aki!" Minami smiled. _Wait, _she thought, staring at the idiot, _He's the same idiot who got us both-__  
_

_No. Don't put the blame on Aki, it's not his fault that I woke up late._

"Good morning, Akihisa-kun!" Himeji greeted.

"Morning Himeji! Morning Minami!" Akihisa greeted, sitting down at a small table. He then quickly did a double take, staring at Himeji with large eyes.

"WAIT HIMEJI WHAT?!"

Mizuki let out a small giggle which, Minami guessed, could be classified as cute.

"I, unfortunately, missed the placement test." Mizuki smiled weakly. "My family and I were on vacation..."

Minami rose an eyebrow at Himeji's odd behavior, but didn't speak up about it.

"Hey, Shimada. Why are you in Class F?" Hideyoshi asked the purple haired girl.

"Well..." Minami mumbled. "I was late to the placement test..."

"Really? That isn't like you, Minami-chan." Mizuki said softly, staring at Minami with her purple eyes.

"I was late too! I actually ran into Minami, while trying to get to the school!" Akihisa laughed nervously.

"I'm not surprised by that." Yuuji sighed.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Akihisa yelled, getting into Yuuji's face.

And that was how the first fight of the year began.

* * *

If there was one person Minami would have never thought that she could be friends with, it would Sumire Niino.

Sumire, the ambassador of Class 3-C, was a kind girl who is actually very shy. However, her shy personality goes away whenever she does interviews for Fumizuki Academy. She's a member of the school's broadcasting committee, doing the morning announcements or helping out the newspaper club.

Whenever she's around, she wants all of the juicy details for gossip.

So, when she walked up to Minami that day to answer a question about the placement test, Minami's answer was honest.

"I couldn't take the test. I was late. Blame Akihisa."

...Well, almost honest.

* * *

**And that's chapter 2! And we shall be seeing Sumire more in the story, as she will be a very important character! How? You just gotta find out! **

**Until next time! Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter out soon.**


End file.
